Snow White and the Seven New Directions
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: A gleeful and adventurous take on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Not your typical fairy tale. ;) Hummelberry relationship.


_Once upon a time_, there lived a young king and queen who wished for a child in their lives. The queen really wanted to give her husband a son. One evening while finishing up some sewing, she looked up to the stars and wished on a really bright one that seemed to glow gold against the deep blue of the night to grant her wish. _  
_  
It wasn't but just a few months later she found out she was pregnant with their first child. The thought filled the king and queen with joy as they waited for the arrival of their first born. The day the king's son was born, the kingdom rejoiced. His blue eyes were piercing, a deeper blue than had ever been seen. His skin was as white as new fallen snow. Even as a baby, he fit the image of a prince. His christening was an event that would be talked about for years to come.

But one day, the Queen fell ill. The doctors had done all they could to help her, and it was not long till she was so weak that she could not move without help from her husband. Her young son would lay by her side and tell his mother stories from his studies. She listened with a patient ear, smiling. Then as quietly as she came into the world, she slipped away. King Burt could only mourn his wife in private, as he still had to run his kingdom and take care of his young son who didn't understand that mom was gone. But Kurt was a good and patient child, and Burt was always grateful for the gentleman his son was. His bright and open curiosities about everything lead his tutors to believe he would be a wonderful future ruler for the kingdom.

King Burt never remarried, but his people did not mind. Their kingdom was in safe hands. They believed in King Burt, and the land of Hummel was prosperous. It was that prosperity that drew the interest of the evil queen of the nearby kingdom of Wilde. Kitty was a young ruler, and ruthless. There were rumors that she had already commanded a small army that had mysteriously made her parents' coach disappear one winter's night on the eve of her 18th birthday. She was a guarded, private ruler whose only advisor was a dark red mirror that she kept in her chambers. Its reflective surface was as dark as night, and the frame was as red as blood, save for thin white stripes than ran down the front. No one knew of the mirror's origins, but the Queen was often heard by servants speaking to it as if it talked back. She let no one into her private circle.

It hadn't taken that much planning really. Kitty just had to amass enough troops from her own people to invade the capitol. Once she had taken the castle, she had forced the king into his own dungeons. It had gone pretty much as she had expected it to. She hadn't expected however to find a blue eyed child staring at her when she wandered through the king's quarters. She had forgotten the Hummels had a son. He was a beautiful child, and despite her best efforts to order her personal guards to kill him, she couldn't A Hummel heir was a threat to her hold on the kingdom. A red headed woman stood quivering in the shadows behind him, her own blue eyes widened in fear.

"You! Who are you?" she demanded of the woman.

"Prince Kurt's primary caregiver and personal tutor," said the red haired woman. "My name is Emma."

Queen Kitty gave a slight nod. Even if this woman was shaking in fear, she knew her place.

"Take him to his rooms and hold him there!" she said harshly, pointing out the door. Emma moved quickly to do so.

Kurt to his credit said nothing the whole entire time and left quietly with his tutor. This presented possibilities to Kitty. She could use him. Holding his father hostage in her dungeons would allow her to place him as a dummy ruler while she commanded her soldiers elsewhere in conquest. But he was still a child. He had to be no more than nine or ten. Maybe, just maybe… No. She should just kill him and be done with it. Execute both of the Hummels and leave their people in despair.

She moved to the chest where her mirror was and placed it on the dresser.

"Mirror mirror, dark as night. Tell what should I do about a child with eyes so bright?"

A face appeared in the mirror. Her blonde hair was short, her face harsh. Sue had once been an evil witch, causing havoc for the kingdoms eons ago, but she had been imprisoned in the mirror as punishment for her crimes. Now her mirror passed hand to hand by those with plans for power and a dark of heart.

"The Hummel child is a problem to be sure. He is beloved by his people, though he is not of the age to realize it. Keeping him alive is in your best interests. He has fire and spunk, and will not bend easy. But yet there is a small vein of vanity in him. Play to it, expand his tastes. Give him the finer things in life and he will become like putty in your hands."

Kitty raised a hand over the mirror, sending Sue away. She was satisfied with her answers. Vanity. It was an easy enough one to manipulate. Take him away from everything he knows and give him anything he wants. Make him dependent on her and her alone.

* * *

Kurt Hummel knew something was going on in the castle. Things were changing, new furniture was being brought in, and his dad's things were being removed from his rooms. Emma had whispered in his ear that his father had been taken prisoner and that there was to be a new ruler in his place. Why he was still alive, he had no idea. If someone had taken over the kingdom, why was he not dead? At least he could be with his mother…

Kurt shook his head. His dad was still alive, and he needed to live for him. One day he would fight for his dad and save his kingdom. He just needed to abide his time. Emma had told him so. There were whispers among the other servants, but Kurt never paid them any heed. They were all afraid of Queen Kitty. Not that he blamed them; she was quite an imposing woman. But for someone whose very existence was cold and calculated, she had very good taste. His own wardrobe had been refitted with silks and refinery. She had murmured something in his presence about suiting his wardrobe to his eyes. She demanded a lot of him, and expected his studies to never falter. One evening she had even let him sit in on her nightly skin care routine to see how she stayed so young… it had torn him apart to do so. She was supposed to be the enemy, the hated one. But yet, she seemed accepting of him. It was like she understood his need to look his best. It was something his father never could understand. While the term "step-mother" left a vile taste in his mouth, it had become something he accepted over time. He had nothing else to call her really, and she refused to let him just call her Kitty. And he privately refused to call her "your majesty."

His tutors in their private sessions called her a bitch, which made him laugh. But he couldn't call Kitty that to her face, however appropriate. That was risking imminent death.

* * *

Time passed, and the now linked kingdoms of Hummel and Wilde grew weary under the command of its ruler as she taxed them heavily and used up all their resources to the extreme. Kurt grew taller and more refined under Kitty's thumb. Her beauty was always in the forefront of her mind, and every time she saw Kurt, she could see that his youth and gorgeous looks were not diminishing with puberty. Boys were supposed to grow broad shoulders and facial hair and deepening voices. But yet, Kurt had not. He grew taller, and the stylist of the royal "family" piled his hair higher with every day. One day after seeing Kurt wandering through the castle with his music teacher, Kitty went to her personal rooms in the Hummel castle and removed the cover from the mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall. Tell me, who's the fairest one of all?"

Sue yawned as she appeared to Kitty. "You're pathetic you know, worrying about your looks. You are still the fairest of the ladies in this land, but yowza, have you seen that adopted kid of yours? He'd turn heads if you'd let him out of the castle grounds. He even has my lady loins a tingling."

"And incite the kingdom to fight for him? Hardly. The less they know about him, the better."

"If you say so," said Sue. "But he is getting older, and there are whispers of a revolt. He is nearly of the age where he is considered an adult after all."

Kitty sent Sue away with a scowl. Sue didn't have to remind her of that. It was times like these she almost wish she had killed the child in the first place.

Kurt was in the library when Queen Kitty found him. It had been one of the few rooms that she had never touched, mostly because she never spent any time in the tower where it was housed. And Emma had so painfully reminded Kitty that education was valuable, and had even given her some sort of parental pamphlet about the wonders of learning. She had thrown it in the fire of course.

"What is it Step-mother?" said Kurt, closing his book as he stood. Kitty's jealously raged against him. It was like the mirror had said. His looks could almost rival hers in comparison. It shouldn't be possible. He was on the verge of manhood, and yet still a child. By 18, the kingdom would be clamoring to put him into power on his own.

"Where is that tutor of yours?" she managed to say after a few moments of calming herself down. "I need to speak to her right away on the remainder of your education. It is not that long until your 16th birthday, and there needs to be preparation for your rule upon the throne."

Kurt's eyes nearly bogged out of his head.

"My—my rule?"

Kitty smirked. "Why yes. Did you think I would always want to live in this castle? Hardly. No, my place is in my home in the Wilde. Which is where your father will be of course."

Kurt's anger blazed within him at the thought. It had taken less than a week after her coup of the kingdom for her to transfer his father to the dungeons in her own country. It was a reminder for him to remain "well behaved." At least he knew his dad was still alive as she goaded it over him constantly. He just needed to keep it that way.

"She has gone out for the afternoon," said Kurt. "She went to the bookstore to take an order for new sheet music for my music lessons." He was lying of course. Emma was really relaying messages to the underground movement to push Kitty out of the kingdom. She and her husband Will were part of the movement. Will was his music teacher. Kurt loved music and enjoyed playing the piano whenever he could. Kitty would not allow him to perform for others, but at least he could still learn.

It was in that moment that Kitty had a plan.

"How would you feel about a ride this afternoon Kurt? It has been a while since my horse has had a chance to stretch his legs."

This piqued Kurt's interests. He had hardly been let out from within the castle walls for years now, and yet Kitty was suggesting a horse ride? That did sound like fun, although it did make him feel a little wary.

"It sounds like it would be enjoyable Step-mother," said Kurt carefully. He really wished Emma was there for advice on the situation. "It has been a while since I have ridden."

"Then let's make it a plan," stated Kitty. "Be ready to go by three."

Kurt could only nod numbly as his mind went through a thousand thoughts. Queen Kitty turned and walked stiffly out of the room. Of course she wasn't going riding with the brat, but she could finally be rid of him once and for all if he was killed on that ride before his 16th birthday. She smirked and called for a servant to bring one of her guards to her chambers. One of her loyalist guards had been a huntsman within the kingdom of Wilde and knew how to kill and track better than anyone she ever knew. When she entered her rooms and saw the blonde haired man kneeling at her presence.

"Ah, Hunter Clarington. I have a job for you…"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kurt had dressed carefully for an evening ride with his step-mother with a frown. He didn't know why he had agreed to this. It was giving him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Emma had not made it back yet, and he was worried something was going on. He didn't like this one bit. He hesitated for a moment, remembering his father's words as a child to be prepared for anything.

He hid his father's sword in the layers of his riding robes.

Grabbing a small bag to sling across his back, he placed what meager possessions that meant the world to him. His mother's sewing kit and perfume bottle. It still smelled like her when he would open it. He opened a small chest and pulled out the only other thing that meant the world to him: his father's crown. His mother's had been locked up in the family vault and he had yet to see it since her funeral. His father's had been smuggled out of the dungeon by Will. Kurt was certain that Kitty knew he had it, but she never pressed him for it. He left it wrapped in the layers of silk and stowed it away in his bag. He looked around the room, immediately saddened at the thought of losing his precious books and music. Kitty had allowed him to have all the finest things in life he wanted, and his heart broke at the thought of losing his wardrobe.

But if she did try something and he managed to escape, he could come back to it. This was still his kingdom, his home. He had to do what was best for his family. He looked around the room again, wistful for something at least musical to keep up his spirits.

While his best skill was his voice, he still loved to hear an instrument being played. He looked on the shelf with his sheet music and found a small box. When he was younger, a young girl about his own age had given it to him as a birthday gift at one of the formal galas. It was a flute, made of ebony and ivory, and it played beautifully. It was one of his favorite instruments, and he remembered playing it with her fondly. He put the box in his bag and slid it over his shoulders under his outerwear.

One thing at least he was grateful for was that the servants of the castle were loyal to him and did their best to accommodate him without rousing the suspicions of Kitty. He was left alone most of the time, except when he was in the company of his tutors. Kurt made his way out towards the horse paddock and found his horse Dalton already saddled and ready to go. He felt of the saddlebag, happy to feel that one of the servants had at least packed a little food just in case they were late coming in.

What had made his blood run cold however, were the two men already on horses sitting there looking at him expectantly. He didn't even have to ask. He knew. They were taking him to his death. Kurt tried to calm his shaking hands as he fastened his red and black cloak around his shoulders and gave Dalton a reassuring pat. He had known his step-mother had been lying. There was nothing he could do now as he put his feet in the stirrups of his horse.

Except _run_.

Kurt shot out of the stables like lighting, slapping the reins against his horse as he exited the castle grounds without looking back. He hadn't been kidding about not having ridden in a long time; but thankfully Dalton was trying his best to make sure his rider stayed on his back. Kurt hugged the horse's neck, trying not to look behind him. He hissed when he heard the sound of an arrow fly by his head. He glanced back to see the two men stringing arrows in their bows as they galloped after him.

He was never going to survive if Hunter and Sebastian were hunting him. They were Kitty's best soldiers. Kurt thought wildly of where he could run. The falls were not that far off, and they lead to the mountains. He could make his way there, and hide. Kurt had already passed through capitol city without as much as a glance. He just needed to get away from the palace and the city and into the forest. Maybe that would give him the best chance.

He hoped.

He sped Dalton up further and heard two more arrows whiz by. He feared that Dalton would get hit, and he didn't want that for the poor horse that had been faithful to him. He glanced off to the right and saw the beginning of the forest past a clearing. He veered off, riding straight through the wildflowers and tall grass and into the woods. Kurt couldn't hear any following hoof beats behind as he came to a stream. Dalton went straight for it, disturbing a flock of doves as he drank greedily from the stream. Kurt slipped off the horse and hissed when he heard a bow being pulled back. He didn't even have time to pull out his sword as he looked back and forth between the two men who held their bows trained right at him. He closed his eyes and wished death would come quickly.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he?" smirked one of the men.

"There's a reason he's called Snow White by the kingdom," drawled out the other. "But our mistress awaits Sebastian. We have no time to stand here and gawk. We need to take his heart and return."

"Seems a waste," murmured Sebastian. "To let him die so easy. At least let me take him once before we slit his throat. Give him the pleasure of knowing a little lust before he croaks."

"Sebastian!" growled Hunter. He grabbed the man by the front of his tunic. Kurt couldn't even believe this as he grabbed the saddlebag and made a run for it. _Sorry Dalton _he thought as he took through the trees. He'd miss the gelding that had been so patient and kind to him. He heard arrows whiz by his head and shoulders, but he didn't care if they shot him or not. Kurt Hummel was taking his chance to get out of these as fast as his boots would carry him. He was glad he had opted for something without heels. The ground was uneven and brutal on his feet. Running definitely was not one of his better talents. But the sound of running water cheered his spirits and he forced himself on. He could hear crunching leaves and breaking limbs close to him as he was being chased. He sped up more, hoping they would go away. He came to the edge of a cliff, stopping before he got to the edge. It was the falls. Any other time he would have taken the time to admire the beauty of the scenery with an eager eye, but he screamed as he felt a knife stab into his shoulder. Sebastian was holding the knife covered in Kurt's own blood to his neck. Hunter grabbed the front of his robes.

"Her Majesty won't be happy that you gave us such a problem."

"_Your_ Majesty can go to hell," said Kurt harshly. And then he did the unthinkable. He wrenched out of the Huntsman's grip and jumped off the cliff.

The dark water was colder and deeper than he expected as he hit the river and along with the pain in his shoulder, his conscious mind couldn't hold on. Sebastian and Hunter both watched to see if Kurt's body resurfaced. It never did.

"Dammit!" said Hunter, banging his fist against the rock overhang. Sebastian wiped his knife on his cloak and put it back on the sheath at his waist.

"Come on," he said. "We'll go get a boar and cut out its heart. Queen Kitty will never know the difference."

* * *

The two hunters left the cliff face, never seeing the unconscious body of the Prince float to the surface and bob along the current. The sun set over the mountains, and the current carried Kurt down a stream and towards a small dock. He washed up on the bank next to it. He barely even registered where he was; content to drift back off with the throbbing pain in his shoulder. Kurt didn't know if he was alive or not. But what he did know was that something was licking his nose and cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw something mystifying. There was a fawn licking his face. Every once in a while, it'd nudge at the saddlebag that even Kurt was surprised he still had in his hand. He reached carefully inside and his fingers came back out with a half a loaf of soggy bread.

"Sorry fella, it's wet," he murmured and held the piece out for the deer. It sniffed the piece carefully before snatching it from Kurt's hand and munching greedily. It brought a smile to the prince's lips. The deer came back closer after a few moments and nudged at his bag again. Kurt felt around in the bag and brought out a piece of cinnamon pecan bread that he liked.

"So you like sweets huh?" The deer ate hungrily from his fingers, bobbing his head. Kurt laid the rest of the treat on the grass and stood, wincing at his shoulder.

"I feel silly asking this, but you wouldn't happen to know where I could get help, would you?" The deer looked at him expectantly, and Kurt felt foolish. He was delusional, asking a deer for help. It was a creature, not a man.

When the deer took off walking, Kurt for some reason had the urge to follow it. It wasn't like he had anything else better to do.

It had been maybe ten minutes of walking when the deer stopped in a clearing. Set against the night sky was a small cottage. Kurt was surprised at the size. It looked almost like a dollhouse against the woods surrounding it. It was dark and looked abandoned. But still it was better than nothing. He could rest up here and look at his wound. Maybe there was something still in the house to start a fire with. He really didn't feel like hunting down firewood.

"Thank you," he said to the deer. The fawn seemed to nod and turned his head to the east. Kurt could just make out a buck and a doe standing in the distance. The fawn headed off in that direction. Kurt didn't even want to think about that. All he wanted to do was to curl up and die. He was lost in the woods with Kitty's guards possibly still chasing him down, and no way to get help at all.

He made his way over to the house. Kurt hesitated at the door, dropping the saddlebag he had in his hand. While he was sure it was probably abandoned, he still felt for some reason like he needed to be polite. He knocked on the door. Hearing nothing, he opened it. Walking inside, he was taken aback by what he could see in the pale moonlight. There place was simple, but clean. There was a little living room with couches and chairs enough for seven. A small kitchen with a big fireplace (and firewood!). There was a pot of something bubbling in the low flames of a fire, and it smelled nice. There was a wooden table with seven carved wooden chairs. He was beginning to wonder if children lived here. Maybe with their mother? She could help him or know where he could find help. He spotted a wooden staircase, and took it upstairs. There was only one room up there, but it was a fairly large sized room with seven wooden beds. There were seven very fluffy looking mattresses and seven large fluffy pillows. The beds were all labeled with names.

"Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, and Sugar," he read out loud between heavy breaths. He was started to sweat, which he was sure was not a good sign. He had a fever like he was getting sick. Where were these children? And where did their mother sleep? And on top of that, seven girls? He blanched at the thought. The thought of having one girl in his life was enough. Not that he ever had a chance to even look or be with anyone. Kitty had made sure that anything relating to courtship or dating or even meeting other royals was kept far far away. A prince was supposed to marry a princess one day, wasn't he?" His brain tried to fathom the thought, but he was exhausted. He decided Mercedes seemed like the nicest name and he laid his head on her pillow as he stretched out over the beds, dropping his bag with his possessions and his father's sword. He tried to be a good intruder and not get blood on the quilts and blankets.

* * *

The seven female dwarfs that the house belonged to where on their way home to a nice dinner and sleep. It had been a long day in the mines under the mountain, but the jewels they unearthed daily net them and the other dwarfs a comfortable life. Brittany giggled and held up two diamonds to her eyes as they closed down for the day.

"Look I'm Quinn!"

"Brittany!" said Tina with a smile and a laugh, though she tried to take a serious tone. "It's not funny to make fun of Quinn's glasses."

"I wasn't," frowned the blonde. "I like them. I want glasses like her. She looks smart."

"Aw, I think you look fine love," cooed Santana. She gave Tina a glare, crossing her arms.

Mercedes sniffed. "Let's just go home guys. This goldenrod around the vault is makin' my allergies act up." She started wiggling her nose, trying to avoid the tickling sensation.

"Oh god, here it comes. Everyone duck!" yelled Santana. Mercedes suddenly sneezed real loud, and they could feel the wind across their backs as they lay on the ground.

"Thanks Mercedes," sighed Sugar.

"Sorry," she said, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her nose. She stuck it back in her pocket. "I'm just glad we put dinner on before we left. I am hungry."

"Me too," said Quinn. "Food is definitely high on my list. You Lauren?"

"Sleep," said the girl automatically. "And beer."

Beer was something that every dwarf could agree on. They walked on happily, singing a joyful tune as they continued on the path to their home in the clearing, not from the river. When the dwarfs near their home however, they knew something was wrong. The front door was open.

"Someone's in our house!" yelped Sugar. "What if they've gotten into my jewelry?"

"What if they've gotten into our food?" whimpered Brittany. "I'm hungry!"

"Let's just calm down," said Quinn, trying to be the voice of reason, despite the fact the idea scared her too. "Maybe it's just an animal."

"Animal my foot," scoffed Santana. "There's witchcraft afoot, I tell ya!"

"Santana," said Quinn with a sigh. She tugged at her hat. "Let's just…" She squealed when she saw what was on her doorstep. It was blood. Not much, but it was apparent that whatever was in the house was hurt.

"Good, something got it." Santana nodded her approval.

"But it's alive and BLEEDING in our house," hissed Quinn.

"Maybe it's friendly," said Tina, peeking out from behind Lauren's shoulder.

"It left a bag," said Brittany. She picked up the saddlebag. She started rummaging around inside. In the lantern light, she started pulling out things like cheese and dried fruit and sausage. There was even a water skin and a small bottle of wine.

"Ooh cookies!" She pouted as they fell apart. "They're wet. Lame."

"Okay, so whoever is in our house is bleeding and wet. Perfect," said Mercedes with a groan.

"Human," commented Santana. "That's one of those bags they use on horses. Probably a witch on the run. Let's go in and surprise them. Scare them away."

"Santana, they're hurt. We can't just turn them away," said Quinn, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, you want to harbor a bleeding evil witch? She'll curse you!" said Santana, wiggling her fingers.

"We're over-reacting," said Tina. "We don't even know what's in there yet."

They all tip-toed carefully into the main floor of their house, lighting the candles as they went. But there was no witch to be seen, nor any sign of their intruder.

"Maybe they left?" shrugged Sugar, yawning. She laid her head on the kitchen table. "Let's just go to bed. I'm tired."

"You're always tired," said Mercedes.

"And you have terrible allergies."

"I can't help it," whined Mercedes. Santana scoffed and turned her head. Her ponytail landed right in Mercedes' face. "Ahh—ahhh—-!"

Brittany's hand shot out and held Mercedes' nose shut quickly. Mercedes sighed, grateful. "Danks beb."

The blonde nodded and Mercedes held her own nose after Brittany let go to keep from sneezing more.

"Well, nothing seems to be missing," said Quinn as she swept her eyes around the two adjoining rooms. "Not even one loaf of bread."

"Maybe they got scared off," shrugged Lauren.

About that time, a large crash came from upstairs. All the girls piled on top of each other, screaming in fright.

"They're upstairs!" squealed Sugar. "I knew it! They're after my jewels!"

"Look seriously girls," said Santana, turning and facing the group. "We have pickaxes by the door. Let's just go up there and go all pointy end on their asses."

"Yes, let's do just that," said Quinn. They all turned and looked at Brittany.

"Whaaaaat?" she whined. "Why do I have to be the one to go?"

"Because sweetie, you're the smallest," said Santana. "You'll slip into the room easier and quieter."

"Oh, okay," said Brittany. She whimpered as she picked up the lantern. Tina handed her a pickaxe.

"We'll be right behind you," said Sugar with a nod. "Yeah!" chorused the others.

Brittany looked scared as she climbed the stairs. She opened the door to their bedroom carefully and slipped inside. When she didn't see anything at first, she was thankful. But she squealed when she saw something sprawled out across their bed. A very large something. She screamed loudly when she saw the sword on the ground. She ran out of the bedroom, barreling through the others as she ran downstairs, dropping her lantern and pickaxe.

"Brittany!" yelled Santana, catching her girlfriend. She held the blonde's quivering body close to her own.

"You okay?"

Brittany nodded numbly.

"Was something up there?"

Brittany nodded her head violently.

"A big something?"

Brittany nodded again.

"Were they armed?"

Brittany went to nod, but she stopped. She shook her head.

"On the floor."

"And where were they?"

"On the bed. Asleep."

"Who's bed?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," said Quinn. "If it's asleep still, it'll be easier to see if its dangerous." They took several lanterns and went upstairs. Quinn, who had been in the lead, almost screamed herself as she went into the room. There was something on a bed alright. It was across _all_ their beds. It was a human, and a male at that.

"It's a guy!" said Tina in amazement.

"Young," commented Lauren. "Human men are taller."

"He's hurt," whimpered Brittany. She had lifted the cloak, which he had using as a makeshift blanket. There was a large blood stain on his tunic and robes. The clothes were torn where something had gone through them.

"Knife wound," said Quinn with a hiss. She ran her tongue over her teeth. "It's not too bad though, he'll survive." She frowned as she felt of his forehead. "He's feverish and he's shivering." She felt of his damp clothes. "He's been in the water. Probably at the falls."

"No wonder he's shivering. That water is as cold as ice," said Santana with a frown.

"We need to get him warm," said Quinn. "And I need to dress that wound."

"How are we supposed to get him warm?" said Sugar, confused. "He's like twice the size of us."

"We'll do the best we can," said Quinn. "Light the fireplace up here. And get any blanket we have!"

The dwarfs all scattered. Santana lit the fireplace as Lauren brought up wood from outside. Tina and Mercedes found all their blankets and started piling them on top of him. He was still shivering, but less so. His breathing was still labored as Quinn cut through the sleeve off his clothes to expose the wound. She had made a mixture of herbs she kept on hand to treat their ailments. She didn't know how many pickaxe wounds and cuts she had healed over the years, but this was about the same thing. The only problem was that this wound was about the size of her fist. She frowned and dabbed the wound with the herb poultice before shaking sugar onto it. It'd help it heal faster. She started wrapping it up in a bandage, being careful not to make it too tight and wake him up. She scrunched the puffy sleeve that she had cut out of his outfit. If it hadn't been for all the extra material, the wound would have been a lot worse and a lot deeper. She had seen his clothes before they had wrapped him in the blankets. He had refined taste, whoever it was.

"Seriously Quinn, you should see this," said Santana as Quinn finished. She was holding up a small leather backpack. Tina was playing with the sword that had been lying on the floor beside the bed. Santana opened the bag and showed her what was inside. A mostly empty perfume bottle, a sewing kit (If she had known it was in there, she could have done _stitches_), and a box. Santana opened it to show her an exquisite flute. Quinn's fingers ached to touch it. It was beautifully made. Probably a one of a kind piece. She closed the box and Santana put it back in the bag. She took out what looked to be a roll of silk.

"So, it is a piece of cloth. What about it?"

"Not the cloth itself," said Santana. "It's what is in it." She started unwrapping the silk and with every unroll, it revealed a shape. The cloth finally slipped away and she gasped.

It was a crown. And not just any crown. It was the King's crown. She'd recognize it anywhere. They had done the custom jewel work that was inset in the gold and silver. It shined brightly in the light of the fire.

"But King Burt…

"That is not King Burt," stated Santana.

"You don't mean that's Prince Kurt? He's—he's just a kid!"

"And in trouble," grimaced Santana. "I bet the whole entire kingdom is looking for him. Queen Kitty has kept him under lock and key since she took over the kingdom."

Quinn stared at the prone form on the bed. They were harboring a royal fugitive.

"About time some action is going on up in here," said Lauren. "That Kitty is evil beyond measure. I bet someone is probably trying to get him out of the country so he could bolster an army to retake the throne."

"He's so pretty though," said Brittany. "He looks like an angel. Are we sure he's a boy?"

"I am not reaching down those pants," said Santana. She shuddered. "Men and their wicked wiles. No thanks."

"Let's just leave him alone and let him rest," said Quinn. "I'm sure he's exhausted if he's been on the run, especially with that wound."

After dinner with soup, salad, and bread, all seven of the female dwarfs found themselves back upstairs again. While they had a few things to pass the time like books and musical instruments, the boy was something new and exciting. Especially exciting if he really was Prince Kurt. Quinn was relieved to see his fever had gone down and his color was going back to a more pink shade of white. She marveled at his flawless skin. He really was white as snow. They had lied about his lips being rose red. They were more like a petunia pink. And his hair was definitely not coal black, but more like the brown of newly fallen autumn leaves. She took out her knife and cut off the other blue puffy sleeve from his outfit.

"There, at least he matches," she smirked. Sugar giggled.

There came a stir from the bed and all seven of the girls squeaked as Kurt began to move. He felt warm, really warm and comfortable. Maybe someone had found him down by the river, and he was in some kind farmer's house. Maybe they would take him in and hide him out till he could figure out what to do. He winced, remembering his injury, but the pain was less. He moved around on the bed, moaning softly as every jostle aggravated his shoulder.

When the others began to hear flute music, the dwarfs looked around and saw Tina had pulled it out and started to play. The tune was even and lovely and it seemed to be helping Kurt, who had stilled on the bed, his breathing even.

"Well, that was handy," said Santana snarkily. "Soothing the savage beast."

"Santana," sighed Quinn.

"He seems nice," said Mercedes, sniffling.

"Like you can tell a person's personality while they're unconscious," hissed Santana.

"His face isn't all wrinkly," said Brittany, who handed the flute to Quinn. "Mean people have scrunched up faces. They show hate. His is kind, sweet."

* * *

Kurt dreamed. He was back at home in the castle. His father was laughing and smiling as the brown haired boy played the piano. There was someone else there, sitting next to him and singing. Someone important to him. There were children playing all around his knees and the piano. They had his eyes and his mother's smile.

That was when Kurt woke up and saw seven pairs of small eyes staring back at him from the floor. Children they were not, however.

"Ahh!" he squealed, sitting up as he hissed at the pain in his shoulder. It had sent the dwarfs scurrying, save for one, who approached him.

"Lay back down or you're going to open that wound again."

He did so as he noticed his surroundings. That was right; he had found that little cottage in the clearing with the fawn's help. He should have guessed by the size of everything.

"You are dwarfs," he croaked out. His throat was really dry.

Quinn put a small goblet of water in his hand. "Yes, we are. And you are human, and injured. You're still feverish and you need to rest."

He shook his head. "I've got to move. The Queen—"

"We know," said Santana, coming up to the bed. "You bring her wrath down on us and I will certainly have your head," growled the girl. Kurt looked confused.

"Don't mind her," said Mercedes, rolling her eyes. "She's just protective of what we have."

"I'm sorry," said Kurt. I didn't mean to invade. I just wanted a place to rest for a while. I thought it was abandoned at first." He took a sip of the water, feeling relief in his mouth and throat. He drank more before sitting down the goblet down. "I will leave in the morning."

"No," whined Brittany. "Please stay with us. You're pretty."

Kurt blushed. Even though the servants of the castle had always told him what a beautiful child he was, he always thought they were just complimenting him because he was the Prince. But here was a female dwarf, letting it roll off her tongue like she truly meant it.

"Thank you," said Kurt. He felt tired, but tried to set up against the wall. Mercedes came over to help, putting pillows at his back.

"Who are you?" asked Quinn. Her tone had been questioning, but firm.

"My name is Kurt," said the boy.

"So you are the Prince!" said Tina happily. "We thought so."

"What is it like living in a castle?" asked Mercedes as she put a pillow behind his head.

"Lonely," he said. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, and I'm not allowed to have friends. I have tutors. They're kind, sweet."

"I'm sorry," said Brittany. She wailed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll be your friend!"

"Brittany!" said Santana. "He might have some icky human diseases!"

"Well, he's on our beds and using our pillows," commented Lauren. "I think it's a little late to be worrying about sickness."

"Would you like something to eat?" offered Tina. "We have some soup left. And your food that you left outside was a little wet."

"I wanted a cookie," pouted Brittany.

"I'd like that. Thank you," said Kurt. "I'd love to know your names please. You've been ever so kind."

"They're on the beds you're sitting across," said Sugar, yawning. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Soon," said Quinn. "We need to decide some things."

Tina came back up with a bowl of soup and a small bit of bread. The smell of it was making Kurt's stomach growl. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, and he could feel it. The soup was nice and warm, and filled him to his surprise. He realized the dwarf who had hugged him was watching him in fascination.

"You even eat so daintily," she said, her eyes wide. "You should see Santana. She's like a tornado when she's hungry."

Santana glared at Brittany, who looked sheepish. "Well you do."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Prince Kurt, I want to ask you one thing. Is the Queen looking for you?"

"Yes," he said. "She tried to kill me this evening. I escaped from her Huntsmen. But they probably won't stop looking for me. I must go get help," he said with a sigh. "But I can't be completely sure. I… jumped off a cliff to flee from them. They may have thought I drowned."

"So about a 50/50 chance she is or isn't looking for you."

"Yes," said Kurt. He looked at the floor with a frown.

"If she knows I'm alive, I don't think she'll stop looking for me."

Quinn nodded. She and Mercedes shared a look. "Well, you're under our protection now, and we'll look after you till you are well."

"Mercedes and I will take turns staying up here with Kurt," said Quinn. "Santana will take the first watch downstairs. Then the others will follow."

"We're not going to sleep?" whined Sugar. Her eyes were already halfway closed.

"Yes, we'll sleep," said Quinn. "Kurt will stay up here since it's about the only thing he can fit on, and he needs to rest properly to heal. We can sleep downstairs."

Quinn was really surprised when no one argued.

"Alright, let's go," said Tina. "I am sleepy myself."

"Oh, and before I forget Prince Kurt," said Quinn. "The one standing next to you is Mercedes. I'm Quinn. This is Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Tina, and Sugar." She pointed to all of them as she said their names.

"It's nice to be able to put names to your faces," said Kurt. "And please, just call me Kurt."

Everyone started to head downstairs, except for Quinn and Mercedes.

"I'll stay up here for a while," said Mercedes. "You go get some rest Quinn." The blonde nodded and headed downstairs with the others.

Kurt laid back down on the bed while Mercedes blew out candles. He took a pillow out from around him and gave it and two blankets to Mercedes.

"You are sweet," said the girl with a smile. "You rest up. You have a kingdom to save."

"Not that I'll be any good at it," said Kurt with a sigh.

"Everyone's good at something," said Mercedes as she settled down next to the fire. "So what are you good at?"

Kurt thought about this. "Music. I love it. It's a big part of my life."

"Do you sing?" asked Mercedes.

"I love to," smiled Kurt. His mind was happy. He was talking to other people besides the servants and his tutors. It had been a crazy day. He could have died, but he was in a home with seven dwarfs.

It wasn't ideal, but it was better than the castle. He hummed softly as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Whispers resounded through the kingdom of the Prince's ride through the capitol city. The rumors flew even more when Queen Kitty gave notice of Kurt's "disappearance" from the castle and a large reward for his return. There was a bit of hope for his faithful return to the country to drive Kitty from power, but more feared that Prince Kurt had been killed by her hand.

So the rumors flew on. More and more whispers for an uncertain future.

But in the Hummel castle, the Queen could be heard laughing. Finally! Kurt was dead. She held the gold lacquer box in her hands tightly. Her Huntsman had brought back his heart to her, and the brat was finally gone. She could rejoice for the Hummel kingdom was finally hers and hers alone! She thought gleefully of taking the box straight away to Burt in her dungeons and showing him his son's heart. It would break his spirit once and for all. She wouldn't even have to order an execution. He would die of a broken heart.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, tell me. Who's the fairest one of all?"

Sue yawned. "You know, you really do get boring with the same question over and over and over. And again, I say, ye are the prettiest lady of the land. But yet, past the falls and into the hills before the mountains, sits the cottage of the seven dwarfs. And inside sleeps the step-son that escaped your hand."

"He is not my step-son!" exclaimed Kitty. She was filled with rage. Kurt was still alive? Then whose heart lay in her box?

"A boar, mean as a rattlesnake, tusks as sharp as nettles," drawled out Sue with a smirk. "A fine catch, where it for Sunday supper."

Kitty sent away Sue and opened the doors to her rooms. "Guards!" she yelled. "Bring me Hunter and Sebastian!" They scurried to obey. She was seething with anger by the time the guards returned with Sebastian and Hunter in arms. The guards threw them down on the floor.

"They were in bed," sneered the guards. Sebastian was fastening his pants. Hunter looked ashamed.

"Go," said Kitty. "Let me deal with them."

"My Queen—" began Hunter. "I—"

"Did not do your job!" she yelled, the venom seeping into her voice. "A boar? Did you think I wouldn't know?" When they said nothing, she was livid.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. "You want to think you are great hunters? So be it." She felt the magic crackling in her fingertips. Under the tutelage of Sue, she had come to know dark magic, and she flung her hands towards Sebastian and Hunter. Under a flash of light, they transformed. One into a mouse, the other to a hawk. She added one more layer to the spell. Satisfied, she stepped back. The shrieking cry of the hawk made her smile.

"And you two will stay that way forever," she smirked. "Should you catch him Sebastian, you will turn into the mouse, and he the hawk. And so on forever until the end of your days. Now leave this place!" She banished them away without a second glance. Kitty scowled, flinging open the doors to her rooms, going down to the lower reaches of the castle. She came upon a locked door, and took out a key. Inside the room lay all the things necessary for a witch to practice the dark arts. She would have to find the perfect spell to fool the dwarfs and be rid of Kurt once and for all. Sue's plan had not worked, so it was time for her own second plan. And this time she would take care of all the details, and not the bumbling buffoons she sent to chase each other's tails.

She opened her book of poisons, flipping through the pages. Most were not to her liking at all. Her fingers lingered over a spell for sleeping death. It brought a smirk to her lips. Death was finite. Oh how she could crush the spirits of the people to see their Prince in eternal slumber, never to give them a chance at freedom. It was an easy enough spell, and she had the perfect object in mind to hold the poison. An apple. The fruit was not in season, but a few local farmers managed to keep the trees in bloom. They were always the perfect treat, and no one could resist the urge to take a bite. If she appeared in the form of a farmer's wife, no one would ever be the wiser.

Kitty started to read the spell's description out loud.

"One taste of the poisoned object and the victim's eyes will close forever in sleeping death…" She memorized the list of ingredients and checked for antidotes. "The victim of the sleeping death can only be revived by true love's first kiss…" Well, that was easy enough. The Prince had never been allowed to go to any of the balls or royal events in nearby countries. And certainly no self respecting Princess would be out in the middle of the woods. She started a fire under her cauldron and gathered what she needed. A black raven landed on the window sill of the room as she began to prepare the mixture.

"Mummy dust, which will still the breath of the living," she said as she threw it in and dusted her hands over the cauldron. She ran her fingers over the book, re-reading the ingredients as she saw the raven. "Ah, perfect," she said, petting its head before plucking three of its tail feathers. It let out a wail as it flew away. "A raven's feathers, dark as midnight." Tossing them in, the liquid in the cauldron began to bubble. "A rose with thorns. Beautiful but deadly." The water turned to black as it enveloped the flower.

Kitty lit six red candles around the cauldron, reciting the spell. She stood within the circle drawn on the floor and held up a small vial. "And for the final ingredient: Wolf tears. Perilous to obtain, perilous to use." She dumped the contents into the water. A puff of smoke blossomed out of the cauldron, and a hiss filled the air. The cauldron emptied to just a quarter of the amount that had been in it. She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the fruit. Taking it by the stem, she put it down into the liquid and watched as the apple drained the cauldron dry. The apple turned black and glowed a sickly shade of green from within before shimmering back into quite an appealing shade of red. She put the apple back into her pocket. She would set out in the morning. Kitty heard the cry of a hawk and smirked. She banished the flames of the candles and left the room. She would need to prepare for her trip. Unlike Kurt, the Queen couldn't exactly be seen flying through the capitol city and into the countryside. She would have to do this discreetly.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt awoke to the sounds and smells of a bustling kitchen. He sat up, moving his shoulder. It felt much better.

"Oh, you're awake," said Quinn, knocking on the door. "I thought I'd take one more look at your shoulder before we head out to work."

"I think it's alright," said Kurt. "It doesn't hurt as much, and I don't think it's bleeding."

Quinn nodded and started taking off the bandages. She smiled her approval.

"You heal fast. The cold water probably stopped a lot of the bleeding. You are lucky you were wearing so much clothing. And those puffy sleeves helped too. Your wound is light. You'll be okay in a day or so."

"Sure didn't feel light," grumbled Kurt.

"Wounds never do," said Quinn with a quick nod.

"You are just like a little doctor," said Kurt. "Definitely would have preferred you to the royal physician."

"Kind of," laughed Quinn as she re-wrapped his shoulder. "Keep that still as much as possible today and I'll consider you healed by tomorrow."

"Excellent," said Kurt. "I feel bad for just barging in on your house. Is there anything I can do to help out?"

"Can you cook?" asked Sugar, walking into the room. "I love Lauren, but her cooking skills are not the best."

"I used to watch the chefs at the castle all the time," said Kurt. "They won't let me do too much, but I helped out when I could."

"The kitchen's all yours," said Quinn.

"Actual cooking," gasped Kurt softly, clapping his hands together. "Usually I got put to slicing things or peeling potatoes."

"You're so cute!" squealed Sugar. "I'm going to go tell the others the Prince is cooking for us tonight!" She practically ran down the stairs.

Quinn sighed. "One last thing. We know the Queen is looking for you, so don't let anyone in, alright?"

"I'll barely stick my head out the door," said Kurt. "I really don't want to get caught. I just want to change everything and make it right. I want my dad back."

"We all want the King back," said Mercedes, coming into the space. "Come on Quinn, we've got to go. Be safe today Kurt."

"I'll do my best," he said with a soft smile as he followed the two dwarfs downstairs. The place really looked smaller now that it was daylight.

"Wood and water is just by the door," said Tina. "Bye Kurt!"

The dwarfs all waved, except for Brittany, who hugged Kurt around the waist. They took off down the road, singing a song about working in a mine all day long. He was going to have to remember that one, he mused. They had made him breakfast, some leftover bread with sausage and what looked like porridge. It was simple, but probably one of the most filling breakfasts he ever had. Usually it was things like omelets and toast and sliced fruit. As Kurt looked around in the light, the kitchen was small and the knives even smaller, but he could work with this. The sight of duck strung up next to the fireplace and the potatoes and parsnips and the like gave him an idea. They did have a small stove…

* * *

When the dwarfs got to the clearing where their cottage sat that evening, something smelled good. Really good. They rushed to the house.

"Is that a rhubarb pie I spy on the window sill?" squealed Tina.

"I see mashed potatoes!" gasped Sugar, looking inside.

Kurt appeared in the doorway as they approached. "I think everything is done. Where do you get all these vegetables and such? You don't have a garden, and you don't have animals."

"We trade with some farmers down in the valley," said Tina. "They like us, and bring us things too."

"Well, come in and eat up," smiled Kurt. "It's not every day I get to cook, so…"

He had to step out of the way to keep from being run over.

After dinner, the dwarfs explained their mines. The girls took care of the jewel mines, and the boy dwarfs they were friendly with, kept the metals. It seemed like a lot of work, but they didn't seem to mind it. He found out the boy dwarfs names they worked with: Artie, Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, Blaine, and Joe. All of them together supplied a lot of the kingdom with the metals for building and making things. It made Kurt stop and think at how many of his clothes were adorned with jewels and how hard these girls would have had to work just for his wardrobe. He sighed at the thought of all his brooches.

He missed the familiarity of the castle. It was his home.

"Hey Kurt, do you think you could sing us a song?" said Mercedes. "I wanted to hear you sing. So does Brittany."

"Alright," he said with a smile. "What would you like for me to sing?"

"Something pretty," said Sugar, hugging her knees.

Kurt nodded. He wasn't sure what really to sing, so he picked one from his younger years. It was about a girl who was tired of waiting and rode away from home to find her dreams. By the time he had finished the song, Tina had already burst into tears. Mercedes handed her fellow dwarf her spare handkerchief.

"You sing beautifully," sniffled Quinn, wiping her eyes. "But I think it's high time we go to bed. Tina and Brittany will take the first watch."

"What about story time?" said Sugar as she yawned.

"Maybe tomorrow night," offered Mercedes. "We can get Kurt to tell us a story. Like a romantic one."

"I'm sure he knows a lot," agreed Tina.

Kurt thought. He knew fairy tales and the histories of the kingdoms. Did those even count?

"Maybe a few," he said softly. "I could sleep downstairs, if you'd—"

"You are our guest," said Quinn. "And you cooked and cleaned. You go rest."

Kurt had learned in the short time he had spent in the dwarfs' presence, it was best not to argue. Especially over the last piece of roasted duck. He went outside and stood for a moment, enjoying the clear night. A light breeze ruffled his hair and he sighed. Maybe after tomorrow, he could make his way out of the kingdom and find help from one of the nearby kingdoms. He looked up to the sky one last time to make a wish before heading back into the cottage.

He barely missed seeing a rider at the edge of the clearing near the woods. She was young, a brunette, and wore a long red cloak that covered her blue and brown riding clothes. Her hair was in a braid. She had heard about Prince Kurt's escape and had wanted to help him. Her own kingdom had been friendly with the Hummels, and she had come on her dads' behalf to find him before Queen Kitty could. When she saw the cottage, she had been tempted to stop in and ask if they had seen perhaps a passing human, but the lights were slowly going out for the night. She motioned to her attendants and rode back to their encampment.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was awake before the dwarfs. They were all slightly snoring, and it would have been endearing if it wasn't for the fact that they weren't in unison. He found enough eggs and sausage for the group. With the help of some flour and fresh milk they had brought home the evening before, he whipped up a nice sized breakfast. The only thing missing in his opinion was his favorite apple cinnamon breakfast pastries. He could almost taste them.

"I smell food. Why do I smell food?" moaned Mercedes. "I'm dreaming about food again."

"If so, then I'm sharing your dream," sighed Tina. "It smells delicious." She hadn't even opened her eyes. None of them had. They were really cute, talking in their sleep in their pallets on the floor.

"That's because I made it," said Kurt, amused. He laughed when they all squeaked and dove down further under their covers. He'd see a hand or two reach out and try to find their clothes lying in neat piles beside them.

"You are a prince among men," moaned Sugar as she dragged herself to the table after getting dressed. "Oh wait…"

Kurt snorted. "No, I am but your humble servant for the time being. You all have been very kind to me, and I almost wish I didn't have to go."

Brittany's face fell. "You're leaving?"

"Not today," said Kurt. "One more day I think, then I'll head out to find help. Maybe the Queen will have stopped looking for me by then." He frowned. "I need supplies."

"We'll help you get them," promised Quinn. "You probably didn't bring any money with you, did you?"

Kurt blanked. "Money? Money… oh, you mean currency… coins and stuff. Yeah, um…"

"You have never even touched money, have you?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"Figures," snorted Santana.

"He makes a mean fried egg though," said Lauren.

"That I will agree with," said Quinn, wiping her mouth. "Sugar and Mercedes since you're finished, go get some water and wood. Don't wander too far from the house Kurt. You should be able to stay safe here."

"We hope," said Tina. Brittany looked saddened, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It'll be okay Brittany," said Santana.

"I know," said the blonde. "I just have a bad feeling." Santana took her girlfriend's arm and they picked up their pickaxes and headed out the door.

"Oh!" said Brittany as she ran back in the house. "I almost forgot." She looked around quickly and pulled something out of her pocket and put it in Kurt's hand.

"I found it yesterday. But don't tell the others. They'd get mad at me. But it matches your eyes." She scampered off out the door. Whatever it was, it was slightly heavy. He opened his hand and looked at it. It was a blue-green sapphire, uncut. It was a beautiful stone, and it seemed to change colors and sparkle however he moved it in the sunlight. He cupped the stone in his palm with a smile. He groaned however when he realized they had left the breakfast dishes for him to do. Girls. He sighed and started picking up plates.

* * *

Kitty Wilde silently made her way through the woods and towards the clearing where the dwarf's cottage stood. She had already changed her appearance to that of a red haired and freckled farmer's wife. Kitty had put everything into perfecting the image of innocence. Her straight red hair blew behind her in the breeze as she neared the cottage. She peeked in the window, and her blood boiled at the sight of Kurt still alive. Everything she had done for him and he still defied her by not dying when he was supposed to. But there he was, cooking. _Cooking_ of all things. He had already become domestic and second class and he hadn't even been away from the castle for a week. She had to give the dwarfs some credit in acquiring a slave. Kitty knocked on the door. She saw Kurt startle at the noise, and look confused before taking a pot off of direct flame. He came up to the window and looked out. She waved at him, and he hesitated. After a moment, he opened the door quietly.

"Hello," he said softly. Kitty wanted to scratch his eyes out, but instead forced a smile.

"Hi! I wasn't expecting to find a human here. I thought I might catch one of the dwarfs at home. Hello, I'm Marley. I live just down the way. I thought the dwarfs might like some of our fresh apples we just picked this morning. First of the season. I love those girls; they're so sweet, aren't they?" She held up a basket of delicious looking red apples.

"They are," agreed Kurt. "I'll let them know you left the apples as a gift." He started to take the basket from Kitty, and she knew this wasn't going to work.

"Do you mind if I set and rest a spell? It is a bit of a walk."

"Alright," said Kurt after a moment. Marley seemed nice, and he really had never gotten to talk to any people in his kingdom before. He opened the door wider and she let herself in. The warnings from the dwarfs went through his mind, but this was one of their friends and trading partners. At least he could be nice.

"Thank you," said Marley, sitting down with a smile. She seemed awfully sweet. Too sweet in Kurt's opinion, but she probably lived a charmed life. Must be nice to only have to worry about chores and want to plan for dinner. They chatted for a few minutes and Kurt asked about her farm. While she told him easily about her life, she seemed tense. Oh, she probably needed to get back home. There were probably a lot of things to do, and not a lot of daylight left.

"I'm sorry to have kept you from your work," said Kurt. "I've been talking too much. You seem so nice."

Marley smiled. "It's alright. It's always wonderful to meet new people. We don't get out of the valley much, my husband Jake and I. It was lovely to meet someone who grew up in the capitol city! All those balls and dances, and to be so close to the castle!" Kurt of course had been lying through his teeth, but so had Kitty. They both stood to say goodbye, and she pulled an apple out of her pocket. It was large and delicious looking, the prime of the bunch.

"I was planning to save this one for myself, but you have charmed me so much, I think I'll let you have it," said Kitty. "A treat for being such a treat."

"Thank you," said Kurt.

"You know its good luck to wish on the first pick of the season," said Marley, smiling. Kitty really was having fun in this disguise. "Go on and make a wish."

Kurt had to admit, the apple did look delicious. It was a brilliant red, and made his mouth water just looking at it. He took the fruit from her, and held it in his hand. It even felt right as he pressed it closer to his lips and pushed his teeth through the firm skin. It was bursting with juiciness as he chewed and swallowed the bite. His first thought was that he wished he could be at home, and everything would be back to normal.

And it would be his last.

Kitty cackled with delight as Kurt gasped out one last breath, his eyes wide with fear as he hit his knees. He dropped the apple as he slumped forward, sending it rolling. Kurt's blue eyes closed in slumber when his head hit the floor. When they returned home, the dwarfs would think him dead, and bury him. She cackled in delight, clapped her hands, and rid herself of her pathetic disguise. Even pretending to be nice was making her nauseous.

The dwarfs made their way home, saddened but happy at the same time. They had taken off from work early and gone down into the valley. They wanted to give Kurt a really good sendoff, as well as get the things that he would need. Santana had sighed loudly as they traded for a horse and bags and food, but even she had to admit, it was for the good of all if Kurt could bring help back to the land of Hummel.

When one of the farmers had mentioned they had spotted some human encampments out in the woods, it had given all of them sense of dread. The Queen was still looking for Kurt. And he was out in the open in their cottage. When they had gotten everything, they ran all the way back home as fast as their feet could carry them. They made it to the clearing, and automatically knew something was wrong. There was a horse standing at the edge of the clearing, and the front door was open. Lauren hid their things in the woods while the others snuck closer to the cottage. Pickaxes in hand, they saw a woman standing there leering at something on the floor. It had to be Queen Kitty, it had to be. She fit the very definition of a witch in Santana's opinion.

"Get her girls!" said Quinn loudly, surprising Kitty. They ran inside the cottage and Kitty side stepped them. She smirked and threw out her hands.

"You're too late!" she said with an evil laugh. A puff of smoke came between them, and she disappeared. They ran outside and heard the neigh of a horse, and knew she was gone. Lauren came up through the clearing, shaking her head.

"She took off," she said with a sigh. "Riding fast."

Quinn nodded. "Maybe we got to her before—" They started walking into the cottage, and noticed the fire low in the fireplace. And right beside it, Brittany was sitting next to Kurt, pushing on his shoulders. Her eyes were already brimming with tears.

"Kurt, wake up. Kurt, wake up. The Queen's gone. Kurt… please wake up…"

Santana took off her hat and sat down beside Brittany, pulling her closer. Mercedes and Quinn turned him over. His eyes were closed, and they could see no signs of life. He was gone.

"This is like when Lord Tubbington drank all our beer, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," said Santana. She was angry, really angry. The evil queen Kitty had been in their cottage, just like she had told all of them it would happen. And now Kurt was dead, along with any of the hopes the Hummel Kingdom had of ever being free.

"Kurt…" sniffled Tina, sitting down next to his body. "He was too young to die…" Mercedes patted Tina on the shoulder, crying herself. They were all crying. They had come to adore their house guest.

"He was making stewed rabbit," said Lauren, closing the pot. She whimpered. "My favorite."

"And eating an apple," said Brittany. "He didn't even get to finish it." She held it up and started to take a bite. But Santana snatched it from her hands and threw it in the fire.

"Poisoned," she hissed. "The Queen." Quinn snatched up the basket sitting on the table and threw them in too. The cottage began to smell like baked apples as the flesh of the fruit began to crackle and burn.

"He—he needs to go back to the city," sniffed Tina. "I'm sure… burying royalty…"

"It's too risky," said Santana shakily. Her own tears were wet on her cheeks. "We would be killed on spot if we came back with Kurt's body."

"Then we'll take care of him here," said Quinn. "I—I think he would like that." They all stared at Kurt's body. He looked peaceful, serene. Almost like he was asleep. Even in death, he still looked alive.

* * *

Under the guise of magic, Kitty and her guards made their way back to the castle. The Queen was already making her plans for to return home and plan what kingdom she could conquer next. Along the way, they stopped at a village for water and she stopped and listened as someone in the shadows whispered to another about a foreign princess was in the surrounding woods, looking for the prince. Kitty almost wanted to cackle out loud. They were too late. The Prince was dead.

…Unless the dwarfs hadn't buried him, and she was meant to be his true love…

Kitty couldn't take the chance on it being nothing. She ran back to her horse and ordered the men to turn around.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, as hard as they tried, they couldn't bring themselves to bury Kurt underground. So with the help of their fellow dwarfs, they made a casket out of glass and gold, and adorned it with jewels. They lay him on a bed of white velvet. Mercedes had taken his father's crown out of his bag and placed it upon his head. Tina fastened the sword around his waist. Even in death, he still played the part of the regal prince. Brittany held his bag close before putting it at his feet. They all hugged Kurt one last time before closing the lid. They invited dwarfs and humans alike from all around to come see him before they decided what to do with him. Quinn had mentioned something about possibly putting him in one of the caves at the falls, but it seemed cruel to rid the world of his presence. They decided for the time being they would leave him in the forest for all those passing could see. Lauren pulled his casket to the final resting place, and they all sat on their knees. It seemed so unreal. This time they were really saying goodbye to their fair prince.

They heard music, and were surprised to see Tina holding Kurt's flute in her hands. It seemed appropriate, as she had chosen a mournful tune. Mercedes sang along, and the whole forest seemed to resonate with their sadness.

Rachel Berry was tired, to be honest. She was beginning to worry that maybe the rumors of Kurt's escape hadn't been true and that Kurt had died by Kitty's hands after all. She bowed her head for a few moments, holding the reins of her horse steady as they rode.

Rachel could have sworn for a moment she had heard music. She was dreaming of course. There couldn't be random flute music out in the middle of the woods.

_Flute_ music.

Memories sprang up in her thoughts, and she dug her heels into her horse. She took off through the woods, following the sound. Her guards and attendants followed suit. It wasn't long till Rachel heard singing accompanying the music, but she concentrated on the flute. It had to be him, didn't it?

She came to a small open clearing in the woods filled with flowers. In the middle sat a square object surrounded by seven female dwarfs. But no Kurt in sight. She sighed and got off her horse, handing the reins to one of her attendants.

The dwarfs were startled by the sound of large amount of hoof beats and looked up to see a very determined human woman marching towards them, carrying a large shield at her side. She came up to Tina and the dwarf stopped playing. Rachel took the flute into her hands, looking it over. It was the same exact one. Her heart leapt at the sight.

"Where did you get this? Did you find it lying around somewhere? I must know. Please."

"No-no," stuttered out Tina. "I borrowed it from Kurt."

"You borrowed it?" said the brown haired girl, wide-eyed. "So you've seen him? Where is he? Is he well?"

Quinn came over to Tina, who all but buried her head in the blonde's shoulder. She pointed over to the glass box.

Rachel's heart sank as she neared it. It was a coffin made of glass, and inside laid Kurt. He looked amazing, better than how she had remembered him as a child. He was taller now, and thinner. His robes showed wear from the past few days, but he still looked every bit the prince she had known.

"How—h—how…"

"Poisoned," said Santana. "Queen Kitty."

Rachel sighed and lowered the hood on the cloak she wore. The tiara on her forehead made the dwarfs gasp. She moved to the side of the coffin. Her friend from childhood was dead. She hadn't seen Kurt in years, not since Kitty had taken over the kingdom. Everyone had just assumed that something had happened to Burt and she had taken over in his stead. No one had really suspected that something really underhanded was going on till it was too late.

"Are you a princess?" asked Sugar, peeking out from behind Lauren.

"Yes," said Rachel. "I knew Kurt when we were very young. We sang and made music together. Can—can you take the lid off the coffin? I'd like to say goodbye… since now my journey is over. I have found him."

Quinn looked around and saw all the men and women who were following the Princess had their heads bowed in mourning. She felt calmer for some reason. At least Kurt would get a proper farewell than what they could give him. She nodded to Lauren and Mercedes, who lifted out the lid. Rachel put her hand in Kurt's with a soft sob. She had missed him. She placed their hands over his heart. She leaned forward and did the one thing she always wanted to do. She kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"Goodbye Kurt," she said, putting her hands over her face, trying to dry her tears. No one at first had noticed the soft movements as Rachel had moved to a kneeling position beside the casket. But Brittany had squealed loudly and clapped her hands excitedly when she saw Kurt's eyelashes fluttering.

"He's wakening up! Kurt's not dead!"

Rachel looked upwards in surprise as Kurt's eyes slowly opened. She stood quickly, taking his hand into hers.

"Kurt… you're alive!" She kissed him again in her excitement. He was alive. He was _alive_. She could get him out of here and safely into her own country. It didn't even matter that she had completely startled her friend by kissing him so openly.

"Am I?" he said softly. "It feels like a dream." He looked at Rachel. "I know your face."

The brunette laughed. "You should. We used to play and make music together during the fancy balls and galas. I might have grown up a little since we last saw each other."

Kurt gasped. It couldn't be. He hadn't seen her in years. "Rachel?" He sat up, taking in his surroundings. "Wh—what's going on?"

"You were dead Kurt!" said Brittany, as she ran forward and tackled him. Rachel giggled as six more followed.

"What? I mean, how—There was a nice red haired lady… she claimed to run a nearby farm…"

"She poisoned you," said Sugar.

"It was the Queen," said Santana.

Kurt frowned, trying to take all of it in. But he kept getting distracted by Rachel and her looks. She had changed so much. It had been six years since he had seen her last. Time and distance had faded memories, but she was still there. He cupped her face, making her breath catch in her throat. He ran his fingers across her lips. This was a new feeling inside him, and he couldn't explain it. He wanted to protect her, to take care of her. It was like a puzzle piece sliding into place, like it was meant to be there.

"But she's gone right?" said Tina as Kurt's thoughts focused on what was going on around them. "She can't harm you now."

"Guess again!" yelled a voice from behind them. Queen Kitty and her men rode up behind Rachel's attendants, who pulled out their swords and moved to defend the group.

"You," hissed Kitty, pointing at the dwarfs. "You can never do anything right, can you? You were supposed to bury him! And you Princess, if I had known you were within my lands; you would have been killed right from the start." Kurt narrowed his eyes and grabbed Rachel's shield and took out his father's sword from the sheath. He got between Rachel and Kitty, pointing his sword at the Queen.

"I'd like to see you try."

Kitty looked down at the shield with a smirk. "Already claiming her as your own, are you?" She jumped down off her horse. "Fine then, you want a fight little boy, then a fight you will get." She quickly shape-shifted and Kurt found himself being confronted by large, sleek black panther. Rachel hissed behind him and took out her own sword. Queen Kitty's men had already rushed at Rachel's, and the clang of swords reverberated through the area.

"You watch after them," said Kurt hurriedly, pointing at the dwarfs. He took off after Kitty. Rachel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She motioned for the dwarfs to pull in closer to the coffin.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to share him with all seven of you?" asked Rachel.

"Nah, you can keep him. Boys are more trouble than they're worth," huffed Santana.

One of Kitty's men came over and tried to attack them, but Rachel sliced him across the chest, kicking him away as he screamed out in pain. Lauren nodded her approval with a smirk. Rachel and Quinn both watched warily as Kurt sliced at Kitty as she jumped right at him. She side-stepped his sword and swiped at him with one of her clawed feet. He barely had time to jump of the way as one of the claws sliced through the sleeve of his robe, leaving three distinct claw marks.

"You'd better get over there and help him," said Quinn. "We can take care of ourselves. He needs someone to watch his back since he's so willing to jump over waterfalls."

Rachel stared at Quinn and snorted. She darted after Kurt.

* * *

The sounds of fighting had stilled somewhat, and Rachel looked over to see her own men had defeated Kitty's and were tying them up. Jesse, the head of her guard, gave her a silent salute. She focused her attention forward, and heard the roar of Kitty as she charged at Rachel. She held her blade sideways and sliced through the cat's paw as she crouched down. Kurt chased after the evil Queen, slashing at her thigh muscles to slow her down. Rachel stormed at Kitty from the side, but the cat jumped off to the right, away from both of the teenagers.

Kitty was loosing, and she knew it. Somewhere, she knew Sue was laughing at her. She would come to her end by the same child she couldn't kill before. Oh, the dramatic irony.

_I'm not laughing,_ said a voice in Kitty's mind. She jumped away from Kurt and clawed at the bottom of his robes, trying for his feet so she could knock him over.

_In fact, I'd like to offer you more power, _said the voice again. _If you want it, that is._

_Anything,_ thought Kitty. _I want to break them!_

_Then so be it. _Kitty heard a snap, and she gasped. She was surrounded by power. She laughed out loud as she shape-shifted back into human form.

"And you thought you could stop me? Never!" cackled Kitty as swirls of magic shrouded her from view.

"I'm assuming that's not a good thing!" exclaimed Rachel, getting back to back with Kurt as they both watched Kitty carefully.

"I wouldn't know!" said Kurt. 'I'm not exactly up on my magic knowledge. Tutors and music teachers don't exactly teach you what to do in case of witchcraft," he said with a shrug. Although once he got back to the kingdom, he was going to kiss Will for making sure Captain Beiste always gave him fighting and sword lessons in private and away from Kitty. Or at least, send him and Emma on a nice long vacation.

The multicolored swirls grew higher and higher and Kitty screamed. It was taking over her, overwhelming her senses. She felt her body breaking and molding. This was no shape-shift like she had done before. She was becoming something new. And it frightened her.

"Bloody hell—" said Lauren. "It's a dragon!"

Both Kurt and Rachel backed up slowly, looking upwards as a tall black dragon with a red undertone loomed above them. Smoke appeared out of her nostrils, and she roared loudly at the pair. Large wings were folded on her back. They both looked at each other, questioning on what to do.

"Yeah, those royal tutors don't teach you about dragons either," said Rachel gulping. "Kurt run!"

They both split, going in opposite directions. The guards pulled the horses back towards the trees, their prisoners were already slung across the horses' back. The dwarfs hid behind the glass coffin with a squeal as the dragon passed right by them, chasing after Kurt. Rachel ran over to her men and told them to stay where they were unless she gave them a signal. She ran after Kurt.

"Do you think we should help them?" said Tina.

"Not on your happy little life," grumbled Santana, looking cross. "That's a dragon!"

"I would bring the pain. I love to bash things heads in," growled Lauren. She clamped a hand down over her fist.

"Well, Lauren never was one to be _bashful_, unless it's around Puck."

"He is cute for a dwarf," yawned Sugar.

"I think I'm allergic to dragon," sniffed Mercedes. She held her nose to keep from sneezing.

"I think the only thing you're not allergic to is Sam," said Tina. Mercedes brightened at that.

"At least I won't have to doctor her up afterwards after those meetings. Those dragon claws look nasty," grimaced Quinn.

"Yeah, it's not a dopey looking dragon," said Brittany. It was scary seeing something so huge chasing after the prince and princess.

* * *

"Okay plan," said Kurt as he and Rachel came back together again under the cover of some large rocks. "Ideas?"

They both ducked as the dragon Queen Kitty blew fire towards them. They were going to have to do something about her soon, or the entire forest would be burning.

"Didn't they teach you war planning and troop strategy?" asked Rachel sarcastically.

"Do you think Kitty would really allow me to learn that sort of thing with her being you know, evil?"

They both hit the ground as the dragon whipped its tail towards them. As Kurt saw the spikes on the end, he had a plan. How he had a plan, he didn't know. Kitty's dragon tail came around for the second time; he sliced through one of the spikes with his sword. He watched with satisfaction as the dragon roared and spewed blood over the forest floor. She sent fire in Kurt's direction, who barely had time to push the shield in between the flames and himself. He immediately dropped the shield afterwards.

"Ow!" he hissed. It was scorching hot. He dodged the dragon's claws coming his way as Rachel stabbed at Kitty.

"So she can be hurt," said Rachel as Kurt put the shield up to protect them both with a wince.

"We need a distraction," said Kurt.

Then they heard it.

_Music._

They both quickly looked over to the dwarfs where Santana was standing on top of the coffin, playing the flute that had been laying there. And she definitely had the dragon's attention.

"Oh Santana, you brilliant idiot," said Kurt. He locked eyes with Rachel for a brief second and threw her the shield before making a run and a jump for Queen Kitty's tail. Rachel ran as quickly as she could to get between her and the dwarfs. She hissed as she felt the fire on the dragon's breath as she got close. Rachel watched as Kurt ran up the dragon's back. Rachel stabbed at Kitty's large clawed foot as she got close to distract her. But she had noticed Kurt's movements, and jerked her head around, making him yelp and hang on. She started shaking all over, trying to loosen his grip. He took his sword and plunged it deep into Kitty's neck, using gravity to slide the sword through her flesh and down to the ground.

The dragon roar could be heard for miles as she bled, thrashing around. She looked murderously at Kurt. He only had a second to react as Kitty did something that would tear out his heart. Kitty grabbed Rachel in her jaws and with a snap of wings, took off to the skies. His eyes widened in horror.

"RACHEL!" yelled Kurt. Quinn and Mercedes grabbed his arms, holding him in place.

* * *

The brunette could feel the wind violently blowing her robes and hair. She didn't want to think about how high she was up, or how she could feel Kitty's fangs pressing into her clothing and skin. All she could focus on was how Kitty was listing. It was _hurting _her to be flying. Her breathing was haggard, and Rachel knew it was her chance. Holding tightly to Kitty's upper jaw, she managed to wiggle herself free. She held on for dear life as Kitty did barrel rolls in the sky, trying to knock Rachel loose. She ducked when she felt the dragon drop nose down, like she was going to plunge to the ground. But Rachel kept a vice grip on the scales and went up across Kitty's head and down to her neck. She unsheathed her sword and did the same as Kurt on the opposite side. She stabbed her sword into the dragon's flesh and using her weight, pushed downwards. Kitty let out a gasping breath, her throat now exposed. She was shaking violently now, and headed towards the ground faster than Rachel liked. The girl pulled her sword out, and let go.

Kurt watched the skies, vocalizing at each movement that Kitty did. He couldn't see Rachel, and could only hope she was alright. All eight of them had gasped when the queen had gone into a head first dive towards the forest. It was then Kurt saw a small object coming away from Queen Kitty's large form. He knew what it was. It was Rachel. He pulled out of the dwarfs' grip and ran towards it.

Rachel knew she was falling fast. Too fast. She closed her eyes and knew she'd be dead within moments. The ground was so close. For a moment, Rachel felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes and found herself falling slowly through the air. How—

A voice entered her mind. _Don't be afraid. You're not going to die today._

She really had no choice but to believe. She saw Kurt running towards her and all the sudden she was falling fast again. She squealed as she felt a pair of arms encircle her and she was on the ground and being held close to his body.

"You're alive!" said Kurt, holding her close with a sob before giving her a stern look. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Kitty's dead," she said, crying into his shoulder. She had really thought her life would be over when she had let go.

"She crashed landed in the woods," said Kurt. "We won." He seemed stunned. In a small voice, he added. "She's gone."

"Yes," said Rachel happily. She just wanted to stay in Kurt's arms like this, and blushed at the thought. He sat her down and she took his hand. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly. Rachel closed her eyes, and kissed back. Something was happening between them and neither one of them was denying it.

Rachel squeezed his fingers and began to walk, even if her legs were still shaking from her nerves. "We have got to go. You have a lot to do."

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes," said Rachel. "We have your kingdom to free." She laughed as they were now surrounded by dwarfs. Kurt reached down and grabbed Santana and hugged her tight. She smirked and handed him back the flute. Kurt put it to his lips and played an uplifting tune as Brittany and Sugar took Rachel's hands and they danced in a circle in celebration.

* * *

They went back to the dwarfs' cottage to say goodbye properly at their insistence. They gave Kurt the horse and things they had gotten for him to travel. When they handed over the fresh suit of clean but plain clothes, he sniffled and claimed it was the best gift ever. Mostly because it was clean and actually had shoulders. Quinn had giggled at that. After changing into the garments made of greens and browns, he gave each of the dwarfs a hug, telling them they could visit the castle whenever they wished. There was hardly a dry eye as the dwarfs waved goodbye to the Prince and Princess as they rode off in the company of Rachel's attendants. Even with reins in their hands, they still held onto each other.

"I know it's been six years," said Kurt. "But I feel—"

"I know," said Rachel. "I feel it too." She paused. "My 16th birthday is in December. I imagine my dads would expect courtship till at least that."

They leaned together for a small chaste kiss.

When Kurt and Rachel returned to the capitol, they found everything in an uproar. Both the Queen and Prince Kurt were missing, and Kitty's military was clamoring for rule of the throne. The castle had been locked down. But the sight of Kurt and Rachel riding up crowned and with a small army had put the fear into the military men. But what was being brought in by Rachel's soldiers really sent them running: Kitty's personal guards carrying her now de-transformed body in a glass coffin. Rachel's soldiers rounded up the runners and they were immediately brought before Kurt.

"You will be sent to the dungeons till you can be brought before a tribune," he growled. "For crimes against my country. Take them out of my sight."

It wasn't long till the word that spread among the people of the country that Prince Kurt had returned to them and that Kitty was dead. The castle was open again, and the people were rejoicing in the streets. King Burt's old advisors who had went into hiding and not been killed had already come and offered their services to Kurt. The only thing that he had told them was to gather an army. They were going to the kingdom of Wilde to get his father.

Rachel had held his hand the whole entire time.

* * *

Within two days, they rode into Wilde, and no one seemed to protest their presence. They had been weary of Kitty's rule, and seemed to be almost relieved at the procession with her body. When they got to the castle of Wilde, the servants bowed, and Kurt was confused.

"Technically Kurt," said Rachel gently. "You're their ruler now."

He thought about this for a moment. In a way, he didn't care, but then he thought about the people and knew they deserved to prosper and be happy just as much as his own people did. He nodded to them.

"Take me to my father."

A servant with a large amount of keys seemed nervous as he took them down to the lowest bowels of the castle. Two other servants held torches aloft as they walked down a hallway.

"When—when Kitty wasn't here, we tried to help him as much as we could. He was always kind of us, even with everything—"

The servant opened the cell door quickly. Kurt ran inside and found his father sitting on a small stool. He was smaller than Kurt had remembered, and he had lost his hair. There were dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you my new jailer?" he said, not looking up. "Because there's nothing new I can tell you."

Kurt's heart ached in his chest at the words. He kneeled down in front of him.

"It's—it's me Dad. It's me, Kurt."

Burt's eyes jerked up quickly. "Kurt?" The boy nodded quickly, now letting his tears fall. The King stood quickly and stared at his son.

"But you—you're grown."

"It's been 6 years Dad. I finally—Kitty's dead."

Burt pulled his son up into a big bear hug, crying and hugging him hard. Rachel was squealing and crying behind them both.

"Kitty used to come down and gloat that she had you under her thumb Kurt, and I—I almost believed her. But I knew you were stronger than that."

"She tried," he said softly. "She gloated over me too that you were still alive. Knowing you were still here helped me go on."

"How—how did she die?"

"We killed her," said Rachel from behind the both of them. "But that's a long story I think I'll let Kurt tell you." She put her hand into Kurt's. Burt raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Rachel Berry, King Burt. I believe you know my fathers?"

Burt chuckled. "I do." He gave his son a look, who blushed. "And I think we do have a lot to talk about, son."

* * *

There was a lot of politics to work out after everything had been said and done, and Kurt was quite glad his father seemed to be handling most of the details. Burt had told him of the torture and how the soldiers and jailers had treated him. Kurt was furious, but his father calmed him down. They were just doing their job, he realized that. But to treat his father like such…

Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples. There really was so much to being a ruler and having an understanding of what needed to be done than he had ever realized. And Kitty had wanted to put him on the throne, however empty the power would have been. What a laugh that would be. He was happy to be home however. He smiled at the sight of Rachel talking to his tutor and music teacher happily. Kurt had been right when Emma had never returned from relaying messages. Emma and Will had gone into hiding the day he disappeared. Kitty had even made an attempt on Emma's life.

He thought bitterly of the apple he had bitten into and the wish he had made. It had come true, even if it had almost cost his life.

_And now I need payment_ said a voice inside Kurt's head. He looked around, surprised.

_You know where I am._

Kurt frowned. He had often heard Kitty speaking to someone in her quarters. He took off for the rooms. The prince opened the doors, and knew Rachel was following him. Kurt looked around the room, and noticed the covered mirror. He took off the black satin covering it, taking in the non-reflective surface. He placed his hands on the mirror, and hissed as he felt warmth and cold all at once. A face appeared within it.

"You know technically I have to be called, but this works," said a short haired blonde woman, suddenly appearing in the mirror. "Hello Prince Kurt from the land of Hummel."

Rachel squeaked and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh and hello Princess Rachel from the land of Berry."

"Who are you?" asked Kurt with a frown.

The head seemed to shrug. "Names don't matter anymore. I have been waiting for you Kurt. I need your help. I am old and weary of this world, and I'm tired of helping out dark wizards and witches with their evil desires. You have but one task: Smash my mirror."

"Why me?" he asked with a frown.

"Because you and Princess Berry here are the only ones I have ever _helped_ out of the_ goodness of my soul_. And god, it killed me to do so. So please, before I go on a run of charity events and feeling sorry for the poor people, put me out of my misery and let me die."

Kurt looked over to Rachel, who shrugged.

"Together?"

"Together."

They took the mirror down, and the head sighed in relief. With one swift move, they broke the mirror against the dresser, shattering it into several pieces. A dust of red and black sparkles shimmered out of the mirror before disappearing. It was a little anticlimactic. Kurt had expected smoke and screaming at least. A gentle _thank you_ was felt in their minds, and they never thought of it again.

* * *

Several months later, it had been decided that Burt would take over the day to day goings on in the kingdom of Wilde. Kurt had frowned at this at first; he had just gotten his father back. They were sitting down to breakfast, discussing the details of what would happen next.

"You're ready for this," said Burt, patting him on the back. "I think the kingdom has become fond of you, especially since your triumphant return to the castle."

"But I didn't—"

"You did do something son. You defeated a dragon _and_ an evil Queen."

Kurt grew quiet.

"And you won't be alone," humored Burt.

"But you won't be he—"

"Kurt. There's a reason why I've been talking to Hiram and Leroy. You two are still so very young in my opinion, but there's no denying that with everything that went on that you two are meant for each other. Should have known that all those years ago when you two would sing together as kids at all those swanky parties. You are in love with her."

Kurt's ears were red and so were his cheeks. He was glad Rachel was at home with her fathers and not here to hear him talking to his father about this. Burt chuckled and squeezed his son's shoulder.

* * *

After some more planning and the consultation of a certain seven dwarfs, it was announced that the kingdoms of Hummel and Berry would be joined in marriage. It was a very large wedding, as three countries and their representatives were there. Among the guests were 14 dwarfs who had the honor of not only making the royal wedding rings, but also their new crowns. In the middle of Kurt's was a beautiful blue-green sapphire that had been cut and polished and made Brittany smile and hold onto Santana. After the wedding ceremony, there was to be a large celebration for the new royal family. And while Kurt knew nothing would ever be the same again, he was happy right where he was. He grabbed Rachel's hand with a smile and they walked out of the castle and towards the waiting crowd.

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
